


Motorcycle Misadventures

by hazelnutbrew



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe, Banter, Cake Is A Euphemism For Sex, Chocolate And Whipped Cream Combo, Cunnilingus, Everyone Is An Adult, Everyone Needs To Be Moderated, Everyone lives, F/F, F/M, FBI agents, Fucks With Canon, Geniuses, Harem, Humor, Kinks, Looking for beta reader, M/M, Mello Is Apparently A Divine Intervention, Mental Orgasms, Motorcycles, Multi, Multichaptered Story, Multiship, Naomi Is My Waifu, Naomi Misora Lives, Not Strictly Canon, Philosophical Debates On Marriage Counseling, Polyamorous Route, Porn With Plot, Prodigies, Raye Penber Lives, Romance, Seduction, Sex, Shenanigans, Ship Tease, Snark, Teasing, There Is No God Only Light Yagami, Wammy Boys, Witticisms, crackfic, foodplay, hot and bothered, longfic, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelnutbrew/pseuds/hazelnutbrew
Summary: Naomi goes out biking, picking up the infamous leather-clad chocolatier Mello. During this venture, it involves subtle groping and seduction which eventually leads to a breathless entanglement neither of them can stop. Naomi Harem Crackfic.





	1. Chapter 1

Motorcycle Misadventures  
Chapter 1  
A flare of engines and deafening noise rumbled the ground with near apocalyptic intensity. Naomi’s gloved hands tightly gripped the handles of her bike for support, the world streaming past in a phantasmal blur near dizzying in a whirl of vertigo. The only thing heard was the constant vibrations of sound waves from the motorcycle’s relentless rumbling, where everything became a deafening bass pulsing in one ear and out the other. Ah, such sweet release this was, this beautiful ecstasy. There was something breathlessly exhilarating about biking, a liberating feeling greater than sex and money and power rolled into one. Naomi always experienced the rush every time she mounted her beloved bike and set the engines roaring in their infernal glory.

After a few moments of getting her adrenaline racing, heart throbbing with delirious excitement, Naomi heard a vaguely familiar voice call out to her. Pushing the brake, Naomi looked towards the direction the voice came from, only to gaze upon a leather-clad blond. Recognizing the individual as Mello, Naomi said, “Need a ride somewhere?”

“Not in particular,” Mello said. “Just wanna hitch a ride to cruise around.”

“All right, hop on. Don’t think of it as a date or anything, though--I’m doing it because you’re a friend of L. Besides, Raye happens to be a first-rate sniper.”

“Same satiric wit as always, Naomi.”

Straddling the bike, leather pants creaking with his movements, Naomi then drove off again once Mello perched himself in a secure position. A few moments into the ride, Mello began to fidget. Naomi didn’t pay much mind to Mello’s restless shifting on the seat behind her; not at first, anyway, though his constant fidgeting became suspiciously frequent. When Naomi paused at a stoplight, she noticed something peculiar. Rather, she felt something hard press frantically against the back of her jeans, which molded itself lovingly against her taut buttocks. Whipping her head around to glare at the leather-clad blond behind her, Naomi shouted, “Mello!”

“Shouldn’t you keep your eyes on the road?” Mello said, maintaining a completely poker expression upon his normally mercurial features. Despite the awkward position both of them were currently in, Mello made no move to make Naomi more comfortable. He remained firmly planted on the leather seat, and Naomi swore the pressure hardened against the back of her pants even more. At this point, Naomi remained too irritated to be embarrassed, though red tinted her cheeks, all the same.

“What the hell!”

“It’s the vibration.”

“…”

“…”

A few moments silence, with nothing but the purring motorcycle and city ambience surrounding them. Naomi eventually set her gaze forward, willing the infernal red light to convert to green.

“Mello…”

“What?”

“Keep your arms below the chest.”

Mello situated his arms lower, sliding them further than Naomi preferred, fingers laced together and forcing Naomi into some odd embrace that only shifted the increasingly stiffening protrusion directly into the seat of her pants. 

“And above the waist.”

“Not my fault your breasts are in the way.”

Biting back a sarcastic response, Naomi forced her gaze ahead as the light finally turned green. Driving across the smooth-paved road, Naomi visibly relaxed from the awkward situation at the stoplight. Before she could enjoy five minutes of relaxation, however, she felt a gloved hand seeking purchase inside her pants. Even though Naomi probably should have, she didn’t brake the motorcycle right there to give the bastard a serious case of whiplash. Glaring through a side-glance towards Mello, managing to keep the road ahead in her peripheral vision, Naomi grated a barely restrained tone through gritted teeth, “What are you trying to pull?!”

“I take this as a token of victory,” Mello said, a lazy smirk sprawled across his lips while he spread his fingers out, stretching the fabric of lacy black panties. 

“Raye gave those to me, you bastard!”

“I suppose he gave you the matching bra, too?”

“…?”

Indeed, Mello managed to swipe her bra as well…he probably took it while he was groping her at the stoplight. Narrowing her eyes further towards Mello, which only elicited another smirk from him, Mello then said, “I know I’m orgasmic and all, but you really should keep your eyes on the road.”

A chill wind rose, and Naomi could feel her nipples stiffen against the fabric of her shirt, rubbing the material with overwhelming hypersensitivity that caused further stimulation. She fancied the cool air gliding itself across the contrasting contours of her body caused them to stiffen, not arousal from Mello’s unusual seduction techniques. Just how he managed to remove both her underwear and bra without her noticing and still leaving her clothed remained a mystery she didn’t care to fathom.

However, Mello proved to be very distracting. The aforementioned erection still remained pressed against her firm behind, nearly conforming into the cleft of her buttocks outlined by her tight jeans. Mello had shamelessly positioned himself in an extremely compromising position as well, pressing his legs against her and hunching over her. Finally, much to Naomi’s horror, riding her motorcycle without underwear felt damn nice. The vibration sent pleasurable waves between her legs, making Naomi intimately aware of her growing arousal. Naomi tried to convince herself it was the motorcycle vibration that elicited a carnal satisfaction inside her, not Mello.

As Naomi digested these details, Mello leaned forward, allowing himself better access to her ample breasts. Gloved hands groped the rounded mounds filling out her form fitting shirt. His fingers teased the suggestive outlines of nipples protruding from the confining fabric, pressing them inwards with ghost-like pressure. After pressing inwards and outwards a couple of times, Mello pushed her breasts together, accentuating her already defined cleavage. Mello then methodically measured them in his hands, allowing their weight to rest upon his palms, before allowing them to drop down in place, seemingly hypnotized by this display. Breath hitched, Naomi’s voice unconsciously took on a husky quality as she said, “Mello, I’m going to be engaged to Raye.”

“That’s never stopped me before with you.”

“For Christ’s sake, Mello, we’re on a motorcycle!”

Instead of answering, Mello squeezed her breasts, clenching and unclenching as though they were stress toys. He then leaned forward and whispered. “Is that the vibration or am I just one sexy motherfucker?”

Despite Mello’s repeated advice of keeping her eyes on the road, Naomi stared down at the now slickening junction between her legs. The crotch of her jeans contained an astonishing darkened spot. The vibration continued on with maddening intensity, causing involuntary tremors to course throughout Naomi’s body, an action not unnoticed by Mello. A soft chuckle reached her ears, infuriating in its lazy arrogance. He continued fondling her, alternatively massaging them with unrestrained fervor and with an almost amorous gentleness. Naomi struggled to keep her foot pressed against the pedal, near delirious from unchained pleasure. Flushing, Naomi focused her gaze once more, skillfully dodging a potential accident with a red sports car before she lost control.

“Quite impressive,” Mello noted. “Think you can re-enact that stunt in bed?”

“Mello, I can’t drive with you being distracting.”

“Let me drive, then. Keep your foot on the pedal--I’ll tell you when to stop.”

Before Naomi could even object to his outlandish proposition, Mello completely leaned over her, deliberately rubbing his hardened shaft against her behind as he did so, pressing himself against Naomi and making her intimately aware of his remarkable hard-on. Overlapping his hands over Naomi’s, Mello performed smoother riding than Naomi expected. 

“Stop here,” Mello said after a while, to which Naomi gracefully braked with a fluid movement of her foot. A moderate sized apartment stood before them. After killing the power, Mello lingered a few moments longer, before peeling himself off. Naomi reluctantly got off the motorcycle, kicking the kickstand up.

“Give me my bra and underwear,” Naomi said.

“Shouldn’t you be worrying more about a shower?”

“I’d rather have them up front in case you decide to pilfer them.”

Mello paused for a few moments, languidly rubbing the back of his neck, seemingly considering the idea. The prolonged time it took for Mello made Naomi think he wouldn’t give back the precious articles of her clothing, before he produced Naomi’s bra out from the front of his pants.

“All right, I’ll give you your bra on good faith. However, I’ll give you your underwear after you take a shower.”

“You’re bartering my underwear?”

“I’m giving you the bra. Just take that shower, or I might have to tell Raye I have proof he has good taste in underwear.”

“I’m not sure I want it back after it came from a dubious area.”

“You see any pockets on me? It was the only logical place to put them.”

All said with a straight face. Naomi resisted the urge to roll her eyes and kick Mello’s unmentionables to the stratosphere while swiping her confiscated panties, but having more decency than that, Naomi decided that showering came first on her list of priorities. Then she would hike her boot in Mello’s crotch, before giving him a nice prostate massage with the barrel of her Glock 26 for good measure. The image held a tempting prospect to it, though Naomi, unfortunately, didn’t have her Glock with her. As for making Mello a one-egger, Naomi put considerable debate into it, before deciding it wasn’t worth the trouble. Besides, she didn’t want to put her hand in his pants.

Stepping through the threshold into the modest apartment kept neat enough, though a few articles of clothing haphazardly sprawled across the couch and a few video games had been scattered across the floor, Naomi hesitated for a few moments as Mello stepped in beside her. 

“Since you’ve made a fine mess of your jeans, I could offer you a pair of my pants,” Mello stated casually, as though this was perfectly normal. “It would go with your leather jacket.”

“…No thanks.”

Without another word, Naomi then tread through the room, finding her way to the bathroom easily enough on the left side of the hallway, which was, surprisingly, tidier than the rest of the apartment. Closing the door and locking it, Naomi then slipped out of her pants first, examining the stain she made. She winced at the sizeable stain that soaked the crotch of her pants, before setting it aside and taking off her shirt, then her jacket. No need to strip her underwear, as Mello already took care of that.

Turning on the showerhead, Naomi waited a few moments for the water to heat up. Once condensed steam produced a dream-like haze, Naomi stepped in with subconscious elegance that belied her hardcore FBI reputation. Lathering water against her lightly muscled form, water pearl droplets decorated her body, enhancing her feminine splendor. Teasing trails caressed the swan-like arch of her neck, the graceful curve of her shoulders, the concavity of her stomach, the roundness of her hips, the tautness of her thighs, and the sleekness of her calves. Reaching out towards the shampoo bottle, Naomi raised a brow.

Chocolate shampoo? Naomi thought, before shrugging and figured it wouldn’t hurt. Applying some within the palm of her hand, Naomi then generously applied it into the dark lush of her hair. Naomi reached out for the body wash, which was also chocolate. Amazed that chocolate body wash even existed (let alone chocolate shampoo), Naomi then lathered the curious solution across her body, massaging it into the skin. After allowing the water to rinse her body completely of the substance, Naomi then stepped out of the shower, shrouded in the fragrance of chocolate spreading throughout the steam-filled shower room in a similar manner of a genie’s essence spewing forth from the confinement of his lamp.

Squeezing water droplets from her hair, Naomi stepped over to the cabinet where she assumed the towels were. When she opened the door, she found nothing there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Naomi blinked, staring at the empty cabinets with a blank gaze, as though the towels would magically materialize on the wooden shelves the longer she stared. As the minutes prolonged, Naomi stared around the bathroom in a dream-like daze, searching for other possible places the towels could be. As far as she could see, no towel rack adorned the walls. The bathroom itself remained a simple structure that didn’t leave many imaginative hiding places--there was only a shower, a toilet (with the toilet seat still up, Naomi noted) and the cabinet she looked through. Nothing.

“Mello?” Naomi called out, her voice reverberating throughout the bathroom with an odd, surrealistic effect. 

No response. Naomi called out a second time, with only the silence greeting her. Growing irritated with Mello’s lack of response, Naomi bit her lip softly, contemplating her options. She could always stay in the bathroom, though Naomi didn’t like the idea of waiting around for Mello to finally answer her. Naomi, by nature, was a person with an initiative to take action. Naomi could always search for towels in another part of the house, but the ridiculousness of the entire situation, from the motorcycle misadventure she shared with Mello and the peculiar absence of towels remained vexing. Surprisingly, an FBI Agent, particularly a top-ranking one such as herself, had limits. 

“Damn panty-swiping thief,” Naomi muttered to herself. Her hand rested against the knob, hesitating for a few moments. Even though Naomi didn’t want to sit around in the bathroom, she didn’t like the idea of walking around naked with the chance of Mello spotting her. When Naomi considered it, she began to have the faint suspicion that Mello set up the scenario of foreplay on the motorcycle, making her secrete herself with sex fluids, using her underwear as blackmail material, before taking her to his apartment to have her shower and find no towels to dry herself with. Then, this would lead her to wandering his apartment in search for towels, which gave him the perfect opportunity to view her unclothed body. 

Shivering, Naomi shook her head, causing water droplets to spray in a dazzle of water-drop pearls. Mello couldn’t have set this entire scenario up. Everything about it remained incredulous to Naomi, a renowned FBI agent known for her calculating cool and astute deductive abilities. Trying to rationalize the situation with Mello gave her a throbbing headache. Opening the door, Naomi peered out, only exposing her head while the rest of her body remained hidden behind the door.

“Stop jacking around. This isn’t funny. Where are the towels?”

Mello still didn’t answer. Frowning, Naomi crossed the threshold, arms shielding her breasts from view. Hunching her back against the wall and peering around the corner with furtiveness that rivaled a ninja’s ability for stealth, Naomi didn’t see any sign of Mello. Arms still wrapped around her chest, Naomi then sidled against the wall. Naomi focused ahead for signs of Mello like a sniper intent on a target, her peripheral vision as fine focused as a telescopic sight.

Once Naomi made it through the hallway to another corner, Naomi peered around with the same furtive glance, her heart pounding in her head like something heard in a delirium. Suddenly, Naomi became aware of inherent ridiculousness of her actions--here she was, applying her FBI training while completely naked. After staring around the corner for a few moments, Naomi then heard a voice behind her that startled her heartbeat into sporadic, jackrabbit leaps.

“Looking for this?”

Mello reached over Naomi’s smaller frame and dangled a white towel in her vision. Naomi imagined he wore that same infuriating smirk he always wore when he knew he succeeded in pulling off whatever stunt he performed on her. Snatching the towel, Naomi wrapped it around her form, which only revealed the barest suggestion of her curves. Whipping around to glare at Mello, Naomi met green eyes crinkled in amusement at her expense.

“You shouldn’t walk around naked in another man’s apartment, you know,” Mello said in a far too casual tone. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were trying to seduce me.”

“Cut the crap, Mello. You planned for all this to happen, didn’t you?”

Mello managed to form a convincingly surprised expression upon his features, eyebrows raised in disbelief at her statement. 

“Come on, Naomi, I didn’t think that far ahead. Even I’m not that brilliant.”

“…”

Seemingly undeterred by her caustic silence, Mello remarked, “Aren’t you going to dry off? You’re getting the floor wet.”

“Didn’t you just say that I shouldn’t be walking around naked in a man’s apartment? You’re blocking the way back to the bathroom where I can dry off.”

“You had no problem exposing your ass to me.”

“...Excuse me?”

“I was behind you the entire time.”

At this point, Naomi stopped trying to rationalize the situation whatsoever. However Mello managed to pull off the maneuver with her underwear and panties, and now the stunt with him stalking behind her while she was looking for towels, Naomi didn’t care. All she knew was that Mello started to grate her nerves. It didn’t help that he bluntly eyed her, allowing his gaze to roam over his body as slowly as possible, letting Naomi know perfectly well what he was doing. That obscene smirk still remained plastered upon his lips, Mello continued staring down at the space where her breasts formed a defined cleft. 

Gritting her teeth, Naomi shoved past him, only to hear that unnerving laugh echo behind her. Slamming the door shut, Naomi then continued drying herself off. Throwing her head forward, causing dark strands to form a veil, Naomi rubbed her hair to the roots. She proceeded to dry off the rest of her body with more aggressive flourish than needed, causing her skin to slightly redden in some areas. 

“Damn chocolate-eating prick,” Naomi muttered to herself. “How the hell does he pull off most of those stunts, anyway?”

Once completely dried off, Naomi went to hang the towel on a silver rack before she then realized that her jeans, jacket, and shirt were nowhere in sight. Frustration nearing its peak, Naomi heard a slight shifting on the floorboards outside the bathroom. Brows furrowed, Naomi silently stepped toward the door, and immediately slammed it open without warning. A satisfying thud ensued from her malice.

“Christ,” Mello said, apparently having enough reflexes to take the brunt of her attack with his right shoulder. “That’s why they call you Misora Massacre, right?”

“What are you doing outside the bathroom door?”

“I cleaned your clothes for you.”

“…Eh?”

Sure enough, Mello held up her beloved jeans, completely spot-free. Grabbing the recently warmed material, Naomi eyed it suspiciously, unbelieving Mello would go out of his way to do something so considerate. Naturally, Naomi was alarmed at this seemingly harmless gesture. After everything Mello performed today, well, she had to keep her guard up.

“You have my underwear, don’t you?” Naomi stated cautiously.

“…Right,” Mello said, as though he completely forgot the deal he enacted with her. Reaching his hand in his pants, Mello groped around for a while, making it suspiciously look like he was masturbating in front of her. After a few moments of grasping in his pants, Mello then revealed her lacy black underwear and held it toward her.

“You can have it,” Mello said all too casually.

Fearing the implications of his tone, Naomi said, “…What exactly were you doing?”

“I was wearing it,” Mello said, as though this was normal behavior. “It’s the best way to ensure no one else would steal it. They’d have to reach into my pants and--”

“Never mind,” Naomi stated, shaking her head at Mello’s antics as she began examining her underwear, stretching the lacy material out with her fingers. How Mello managed to fit the revealing fabric upon his form without any signs of discomfort amazed her more than Mello’s unexplainable stunt. 

“It’s a long ride back to your place,” Mello stated, saying this in his infuriatingly casual tone. “It’s also getting late. Why don’t you stay here for the night?”

“…It’s suspiciously sounding like you’ve planned all of this out. From the groping on the motorcycle, taking me to your place to get a shower, and swiping the towel...”

“Don’t think too much on it, Naomi. Wanna watch some TV or something?”

A defeated sigh.

“Might as well.”

“So,” Mello said, “Is Raye giving you a good time? That maneuver back on the motorcycle--I didn’t teach you that one.”

“Mello!” Naomi finally cried out in frustration. “Just…just stop, okay? Stop the flirting, the stunts…all of it!”

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch, girl. You allow me to have my way with you because you know that Raye Penbar is an obnoxious prick.”

Without any warning whatsoever, Naomi reared back her hand and slapped the blond smartly against the face.

“Don’t talk about Raye that way.”

“Pardon me for not being blunt enough. Raye’s a chauvinistic bastard--and before you slap me again, Naomi, I’m being dead serious. Did you ever consider the possibility that Raye is…how do I put this tactfully…a prick?”

Ramming Mello against the wall, Naomi easily held the taller blond’s form in an effective pin, her knee situated directly between his crotch.

“I’ve had it up to this point. Listen, Mello, I don’t appreciate you talking crap about my fiancé.”

Then something hit the FBI agent.

“…How the hell could you possibly have an erection?”

Sure enough, Mello’s protrusion brushed against her kneecap, and Mello was grinning like a goddamned fool the entire time. Naomi should’ve kicked him in the balls right then, in an act of decency, she restrained herself. Mello, still grinning, acted nonchalant during the entire ordeal, staring at her with green eyes that were the picture of serenity. Before Naomi could react, she felt his lips leave a super-imposed pressure of heat against her own. This time, Naomi did kick Mello’s testicles.

“…I take back what I said earlier. This is the reason why they call you Misora Massacre.”

Unfortunately, Mello didn’t seem fazed. At all. Naomi had a faint suspicion Mello actually enjoyed her generous application of her kneecap struck against his privates. In fact, the blond leaned further into her offending knee, confirming her suspicions. 

Realizing this, Naomi leapt backward, staring at Mello warily. A shit-eating grin was plastered across his features, though Naomi no longer had the frustration or energy to feel anger toward him. Finally relenting, Naomi then said, “Listen, I’ll simply forget this conversation didn’t even happen. I’ll forget the motorcycle stunt, everything, as long as you don’t mention Raye. Please?”

“Since you asked so nicely, I’ll consider it.”

“Mello.”

“In all the time we’ve been talking, you could have gotten changed by now.”

Naomi simply slammed the door in his face at this point, mortified beyond reason. Damn him, damn him for constantly harassing her and humiliating her in every conceivable way. Naomi Misora would not allow Mihael Keehl to get away with such a transgression. Throwing her towel in a corner, Naomi slipped into her jeans (disregarding the underwear, which she simply tucked into her jean pocket), then her shirt, and her trademark leather jacket. She then brushed all the tangles out of her hair, brushing hard enough to cause pain in the roots, before slamming the brush on the counter. If Naomi had her gun, she would’ve pistol-whipped that bastard’s teeth out. That would shatter his ego, losing a couple of his pearly whites. He could afford to lose a couple, especially after all he did.

Taking a deep breath, Naomi opened the door and walked out with as much dignity as she could muster. Mello stood in front of her, smiling. “Why don’t you lay down for a while?”

Naomi stiffened, though she simply nodded her head and allowed him to escort her. When she settled herself down on the couch, she finally realized how tired she was. Completely wearied to her bones, Naomi forgot all about her suspicions and her previous anger toward Mello. God, she really could use a nap right now, even if it was in a mediocre apartment with some underwear stealing jackass who found it amusing to play dirty stunts on her.

“You’re not going to do anything weird, are you?” Naomi murmured, already half-asleep.

“I swear to God I won’t do anything. I’ll even give you my rosary if I’m lying.”

“Mm.”

She felt herself spiraling away now, grateful to temporarily escape from all the crazy events she suffered today, before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

.:* Chapter 3 *:.  
Naomi awoke from her slumber and found Mello watching over her peacefully. There was a softened expression on his face that indicated he harbored tender feelings towards her, despite the flirtations and the witty banter and even the antagonistic quips and exchanges that they shared. Naomi slowly wrapped her fingers around Mello’s, smiling softly. “Thanks for letting me sleep. I thought you’d do something.”

“Please, I’m trustworthy and a classy gentleman,” Mello said, to which Naomi snorted. “Honest. I wouldn’t do that to you. Besides, I hope you’ll agree to an arrangement I’ve made for tonight.”

Naomi perked up.

“What is that?”

“I called Matt,” Mello drawled while twirling his rosary with his fingers. “He’s coming over. Thought we’d try a threesome.”

“A threesome?” Naomi said, suddenly feeling dizzy. Everything was progressing way too fast. She wondered how she would ever explain this to her fiancé, or even L. “Mello, your sexual appetite is insatiable.”

“I’m a cunning linguist,” Mello said with a smirk, as he dipped his head down to Naomi’s panties and slowly started to slide them down her hips. Naomi let out a breathy sigh in anticipation, feeling his breath tickle the delta between her legs, before he dipped his tongue inside her and ladled the sweet essence with it. Naomi moaned and blushed—Mello was doing his tempting shenanigans again. She could perfectly see why he was a lady killer—blond hair, blue eyes, a handsome visage and wearing body fitting leather that showed the perfect outlines and crinkles of his very sizeable package. It’s gotta be the leather, she figured.

“Mello,” Naomi said in a tender voice as she brushed his hair with a hand while he continued to eat her. “Ah! …When is Matt…mm…coming?”

“Woops,” Mello said as he lifted his head away from her crotch and then kissed her on the lips, letting her taste herself. “Can’t have you coming yet. Here…”

Mello then started to suckle on one over her pert, pretty pink nipple in one mouth, while his other hand massaged the other weighty breast in the palm of his hand. His hand then went to pinch her nipple, and Naomi let out another gasp and he silenced her with another kiss, before he went to work on her nipple again. His tongue swirled and lapped around it, and Noami couldn’t help but lose herself to this pleasure.

Another presence entered the room, and Naomi heard a vice chide Mello.

“Started without me, huh? You’re one horny bastard, Mello.”

“Hey,” Mello said as he stopped sucking on Naomi’s nipple for a few seconds. “Don’t tell me that you’re jealous, Mattie? We will be pleasuring this lovely lady here tonight. Show her a good time.”

“Hello,” Naomi said in between a gasp, before getting abetter look at the individual known as Matt. Or Mail Jeevas, as L once revealed to her, as she was his most trusted confidante. “Mello basically kidnapped me and took me to his hideaway, where he kept my underwear hostage so that I can stay the night.”

“That’s my boy,” Matt said with a high five to Mello, before he started to join in on the fun as well. He positioned himself on the couch and put Naomi on his lap. Naomi could feel his erection pressing from his pants and into her buttocks. Were all the Wammy Boys this horny?

Matt started to finger her, where her juices pooled in a small puddle on the couch. Mello cupped Naomi’s cheek gently in a gloved hand, before kissing her deeply. Matt’s fingers started to work a tempted circle on her clitoris, and Noami could only moan into Mello’s mouth from the sheer pleasure that she was getting from both of the men. Mello’s tongue probed a little deeper into her mouth, and Naomi tentatively poked her tongue towards his while they locked lips in a tight seal. Her essence spilled onto the couch and dribbled across Matt’s jeans.

Matt then shimmed off his pants and boxers, his erection propped against Naomi’s aching vagina. He dipped his cock in some of her spilled secretion, before he entered inside her.

“Aah,” Matt grunted when he slipped inside of her, before bucking his hips in a rocking motion so that Naomi’s hips slammed against his pelvis.

Naomi blushed again while Mello parted away from their kiss and began kissing her throat and her breasts and her stomach all over. Naomi soon lost herself to ecstatic pleasure while the Wammy boys proceeded to kiss, suck, grind, and gropeh her all the while. She orgasmed in great big burst, before she fell asleep in the arms of L’s two precious pupils.

\--x--

Naomi Misora is a punctual woman. She always woke up at a certain time in the morning (6:30 or a few minutes earlier), before moving through the day. Unfortunately, the event that transpired last night prevented her from getting enough sleep to keep her functioning. Currently, her hair was a tousled mess, and she only wore her leather jacket around herself and nothing else. Thanks to Mello’s antics, her clothes were tossed across the room (though her leather jacket was spared from landing on the floor or across a chair--Naomi threatened to castrate Mello if he dared to mistreat her leather jacket). The aftermath of the event from last night wasn’t something Naomi wanted to recollect. In fact, as Naomi paused to think about it, she immediately blushed with mortification.

Obviously, everything was a mistake. Naomi berated herself for getting into this situation in the first place. She should have ditched Mello’s sorry ass back on the street corner and have a nice, quiet evening without being molested on a motorcycle and having her underwear stolen. No, no. She wouldn’t think about it. Naomi finally had enough of all these stunts, Mello’s seductive advances, and general harassment and teasing. Mello seemed to get morbid satisfaction out of Naomi’s embarrassment. Sometimes, Naomi wondered why she affiliated with Mello in the first place. Then she would remember that he was an associate of L, and if L trusted Mello, then Naomi shouldn’t have any complaints.

Oh, except there were a few complications. First of all, Naomi and Mello’s relationship with one another couldn’t be described as professional. It first started off as a perilous battle of wills, before it took on a more provocative stance. Naomi didn’t even know when things started to take a dangerous turn, though there was always an element of danger when it involved Mello. Something tempting, nearly sinful, and Naomi knew that this was wrong, all of it, but what made her come back to him, anyway? She was an older woman, for one, and Mello was barely into his twenties. Besides, she was already married, for God’s sake, and this was wrong, wrong—

“There’s coffee in the pot,” Mello said as he walked to the counter to get himself a cup.

Naomi bluntly stared. Mello was wearing nothing but his underwear. She supposed that it was better than her underwear. However, she still had a few issues to discuss with Mello.

“You said you wouldn’t do anything last night.”

“And you actually believed me? Nice.”

“In all honesty, I wouldn’t have been surprised if it was just you, but--“

“Relax. Matt hasn’t fucked around with anybody else.”

“Oh my God.”

“Yeah.”

“…”

“…”

“So. Matt’s still sleeping?”

“Yeah. The bastard’s out cold. It was probably too much for him.”

Naomi began pouring herself a cup of coffee, primly sipping the bitter brew. She needed caffeine, and lots of it. When she set down the cup, she stifled a yawn with the back of her hand. Naomi then began combing some of the tangled strands with her fingers.

“Listen, it’s probably better if I head out soon. It’s not that I don’t like you or your company, but things are just getting too complicated.”

“Actually, Naomi, before you leave, I’ve got recorded evidence of everything that happened last night.”

Both Mello and Naomi turned to see Matt standing in the doorframe, with a prominent shit-eating grin on his face. This time, the only thing he was wearing were his goggles. Naomi glanced toward the side out of modesty.

“Matt, as much as I like seeing you pants-less, it’s probably appropriate to wear something other than your goggles. That’s not how you go about impressing girls.”

“Eh, whatever. But Naomi, do you want to see? It’s pretty raunchy and I think it would get a lot of views on the net.”

“Oh GOD,” Naomi said as she threw her hands to her face, positively mortified. “Not that I didn’t enjoy myself, but, really—I cheated on my fiancé. My fiancé, Ray Penbar. If he ever found out about this…”

“Relax, Naomi,” Matt said. “I didn’t’ post it on the net out of respect for your privacy. But this is a secret between the three of us, got it?”

“And what would L think?” Naomi said while hiding her face further. “I respect him as a great detective, and if he ever found out about this..”

Silence.

Then.

“Actually…I may have…given L footage of our raunchy night time ventures”

Naomi blanched.

“You what?”

“I may have given L footage of our sexcapades last night.”

“Matt! How could you!” Naomi said, nearly shrieking and tearing her black hair out from mortification. Mello seemed to be nodding in approval to all this.

Then suddenly, Naomi’s cell phone rang. it was L. Nevously, Naomi answered her cell…and put it so that Matt and Mello could hear what he was saying.

“Misora-san,” L said over the phone. “Quite impressive performance, I must say.”

Alarmed, Naomi said. “How…don’t’ tell me that you watched the whole thing? How much did you see?”

“Would you like a detailed account or do you want me to relay the basic facts?”

Naomi said nothing.

“Want me to replay it for you?” L said, and Naomi blushed furiously again.

“I have enough memories to last me a lifetime. Thanks.”

“I have to say, Misora-san, I didn’t expect you to do that. I’m very intrigued. Also…dare I say it? They call you Misora Massacre because you’re a man killer, don’t they?”

Naomi let out a resounding scream that reverberated throughout the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
“You all are un-fucking-believable,” Naomi said in frustration.

She could hear the grin in L’s voice as he teased her. They all enjoyed teasing her, didn’t they? Lulling her with seductive notions, playing on her heart strings, engaging her in witty banter and steamy sexcapades she hadn’t known before; Naomi was no innocent girl, but ever since Naomi became a part of this lustful world, she began questioning herself. It was tempting, yes. So very tempting. But there was something wrong with this entire picture, wasn’t it? Clearly, she did something wrong, and though some part of her regretted cheating on Raye, another part of her reveled in it. And that was the part that got to her the most. Because—as tempting as the Wammy Boys are, Naomi had no justification for this.

“Relax, Naomi-san. You’re in quite capable hands. I have to say, I’ve monitored your sexual activities with Raye Penber, and I think that you’ve found him quite unsatisfactory, correct?”

Naomi opened her mouth, before she shut it. She then turned away. “That doesn’t matter. He’s my fiance.”

Naomi then perked up again.

“Wait a second. Why is everyone keeping tabs on my sex life? Don’t I get any privacy whatsoever?”

Mello put an arm around Naomi’s left shoulder, while Matt took the other.

“Think of us as the Wammy Boys Intervention Team to spice up your sex life,” Mello said with a grin. 

They surrounded her like bookends, blond and redhead, with a black haired beauty in the middle. They pressed their bodies against her, and Naomi took some comfort in their presence, though still—she was a horrible woman, wasn’t she? She betrayed Raye’s trust, didn’t she? Didn’t he give her the engagement ring in hopes that she would be faithful to Raye and only to him? Wasn’t she an FBI Agent? Wasn’t she supposed to uphold notions such as valor and justice and truth? And here she was, wrecking everything that constituted a faithful engagement which was about to be a marriage. 

“I don’t need an intervention!” Naomi said in frustration, and actually flushed in embarrassment.

“Clearly you do,” L said as he chided her gently. “There is a solution to all this.”

Naomi then looked towards the phone, wondering what L had to say. Was he going to scold her? Question her choices? Because Naomi was wondering what the hell she was doing right now. She enjoyed her time with the Wammy Boys, that’s for certain, but still…did this relaly justify the cheating? Raye was a good man. Even if the Wammy Boys didn’t like him so much, she thought that Raye would be a good partner. A stable partner. Someone loyal and faithful. Didn’t she think that it was terrible that her father cheated on her mother? But this time, it was Naomi cheating on Raye Penber….

“And what is that?”

“Naomi-san…are you content to remain with Raye Penbar and be unsatisfied your whole life? I’m sure that Mr. Penber must have some redeeming qualities to him, but he evidently didn’t acknowledge your skill as an FBI agent, right?”

Naomi’s hands clenched into fists, suddenly feeling the sting of tears. It seemed that Raye was dismissive of her joining the FBI again when it came to the Kira case, but still, still…wasn’t he doing that to protect her? L was trying to be comforting, she knew, and sometimes listening to her mentor’s voice would put her in a state of ease when she didn’t know what to do, but really, the fact Is. She cheated. “That’s…that’s not true. The truth is…I’m a horrible woman and I actually cheated on my fiance. That’s the biggest betrayal there is, right? And I’m supposed to uphold ethics and the notions of justice! But what kind of justice is this?”

“Naomi-san…” L said, as though he were her counselor. “This may not be much consolation, but you are clearly very desirable. Raye hasn’t shown much interest lately, has he?”

Naomi started to wring her hands. “N-No, but I don’t think this justifies—”

“Naomi-san. As your superior, I will act as a mediator. If you feel you must go to Raye Penber, then you’re free to do so. However, if you’re willing to test your adventurous side, experiment with yourself, and explore other options, that is always available. Or even better. It doesn’t have to be straight monogamy.”

Oh. Why didn’t she think of that? Well, it’s true that there were polyamorous lovers out there. Though Naomi was so distraught that she had sex behind Raye’s back that she didn’t think about the wider possibilities. Though true, Naomi had a tendency to over think. Her mother said that it was her best and worst quality. SHe would constantly form mental loops in her head as she tried to figure things out, chasing solutions and endless questions and philosophical debates in her mind. Currently, all the questions that she had for herself led nowhere. They only led to one thing—she wasn’t worthy of this cornucopia of love that she received, from Raye, the Wammy Boys, or anyone.

“That is true, but,” Naomi said as she considered it. “But what should I tell Raye? This still is a betrayal of his trust.”

“Tell Raye to go down on you with toys or something,” L encouraged, and Naomi did a double take.

“L, you’re surprisingly getting into this.”

“I’m emotionally invested in this intervention, Naomi.”

She could hear the sincerity in L’s voice. It was honestly sweet, but she didn’t think that her boss and superior would take her side in the matter. He was neutral towards Raye Penber, as his service in the FBI was pretty valuable, though still—she knew that Mello had an animosity towards Raye because he believed that Raye languished her talents and her value by making her a housewise instead of encouraging her to go into the FBI field.

“Okay, but…” Naomi said.

“Naomi you’re over thinking this,” Mello said. “We’ll treat you real good. Or if it makes you feel better, tell Raye that he can experiment as well.”

Naomi buried her hands into her face. “It would be fair, or if he really wants to go the poly route and have no objections to it, but..”

“Butts belong on the rear,” Matt said. “They have no business coming out of your mouth.”

“What the heck, Matt…?”

“Okies, that was a bad joke. I’m sorry.”

“Loser,” Mello teased to Matt, and Matt grinned.

Naomi still felt morose though. What should she do? This was a big decision that she made—and it’s something that she can’t turn back. Sometimes, she wondered if she were given the opportunity again—would she do it again? Some part of her was fearful that the answer would be yes—and that broke her heart. Naomi was still discovering things about herself, and when she slept with Mello and Matt, she felt desirable and loved—but didn’t Raye give her the same love and affection? Why wasn’t just one man enough? Was she really a bad woman with no morals? True, Mello might’ve seduced her and groped her on the motorcycle, but in the end, she went along with it, and…it was her fault. Not Mello’s or Matt’s. Hers.

“If you really want me to, I can…persuade Raye,” L said, and Naomi felt worry clench her gut.

“What’re you going to do, L?”

“Hm..” L said as he considered it. “Well, maybe Raye could join in on the fun if he wanted to.”

“Doesn’t this seem too easy though?” Naomi said as she sweated a little. “I mean, it’s like…I get to have my cake and eat it too?”

It seemed like so much good fortune that she didn’t deserve. If she got the nerve to tell Raye. When she did…what if he wasn’t okay with it? And if he was, she wasn’t sure how she’d react to that either. Because…wouldn’t one be angry that the person they got engaged to went and fucked another man behind his back? Raye had every right to be angry at her. Even though the Wammy Boys supported her and their relationship, and she had no objections to their company, she should’ve consulted Raye first.

“We will thoroughly educate him,” L said with a passioned tone. “Mind, body, and soul…”

“Or we could clone Raye and have him stuff all your holes,” Matt grinned.

“Well, it’s worth a shot, I suppose,” Naomi murmured, before she went to get her coffee. She needed it, lots of it. “Anyway, to business. What are we going to do about the video?”

That damned video. That damning evidence that would reveal their night of lecherous intent. She would take Matt’s word that he didn’t upload, but just in case…she would have to breach through his computer and find if there are any other extra copies lingering around. Can’t be too cautious. 

“I told you, Naomi,” Matt said. “I didn’t upload it on the Internet out of respect. Or unless…if you want me to?”

“God no,” Naomi said as she facepalmed and took a sip of her coffee. “What a way of Raye having to find out.”

“Hey, you know what’d be hilarious?” Mello said as his eyes crinkled. “Sending Raye that video and telling him this is what good sex looks like.”

Matt snickered. Naomi frowned.

“You two…” Naomi said as she then put her cup of coffee down on the counter top and started to massage her temples.

“Naomi-san,” L said after a period of silence. Probably thinking with that massive brain of his. “Go to Raye today. You don’t have to tell him if you don’t want to, but here’s what you can do. Try to seduce him Maybe this experience could enhance your sex life with Raye.”

“Oh God,” Naomi said. “Having sex with Mello and Matt, and then Raye…”

“It’s for the overall good,” L said with an air. “You get to compare experiences.”

“But what if…Raye doesn’t want to have sex with me,” Naomi said as she looked down on the ground.

“Then he’s a fool, Naomi-san.”

“Okay,” Naomi said. “I will go to him today. I won’t…necessarily tell him anything. Even though I probably should, but I need some time to digest all this and think about what I did…and what I’m going to do.”

“The sex was great, wasn’t it?” Matt said.

“Well yes, but that’s besides the—”

“You’re over thinking this, Naomi,” Mello said with a chuckle as he gave her a lingering kiss on the lips. “Go to Raye. Try to have some fun with him. Then you’ll see.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Naomi arrived home later that morning. She didn’t completely regret her choice, as her time spent with the Wammy Boys was one of the most marvelous sex that she ever had in her life, but…it would only be fair to let Raye in on the secret as well, wouldn’t it? He may not like it, he may even abandon her, and Nomi didn’t know how’d she cope with that…though as L told her before she hung up, there is newfound freedom in being single, if it came down to it. Or go the poly route. She wasn’t sure how things would work out at all. A sense of unease twisted her guts, and foreboding sent a gloom over her demeanor and mannerisms. She arrived to her house with Raye Penber, ready to fix him breakfast. 

“You would make a good housewife,” Raye had told her.

True, she could make a good housewife, but…is that what she really wanted?

“I thought the FBI life was behind me now…” Naomi murmured to herself. “Gotta fix Raye some breakfast. Eggs, bacon, and…oh crap, I don’t have the ingredients for French Toast.”

How mundane. But she was happy in her marriage, wasn’t she? Raye was stable and reliable. That’s what she told herself.

Naomi absent-mindedly cracked the eggs against the skillet, and she suddenly found herself weeping. She was crying over a bunch of broken egg shells, come on Naomi, she was a tougher girl than this! Still…thinking about everything that she did before—her decisions in life—the role she played—did she really want this? She loved Raye, she was sure, but then—did he respect her enough to allow her back into the field again? She was good at her job, damn good, and L and Mello and Matt encouraged her talents instead of discouraging her from it. He said when she had kids, she wouldn’t have time to worry about anything like that, but…

“What the hell,” Naomi said as she angrily blinked tears away.

“Naomi?” Raye said, yawning and entering into the little kitchen nook. 

“Oh, Raye,” Naomi said, wiping at her eyes furiously and giving Raye a small smile. It felt forced. What right did she have to talk to Raye after what she did? Should she tell him? What should she do? “I was making you some breakfast, honey.”

“Muchly appreciated,” Raye said, before he took up the newspaper and began to read. 

Did…he even notice me crying? Naomi thought, feeling somewhat relieved and a little numb. As much as she hated to think it, Raye wasn’t known for being particularly sharp, but most of his efforts and brilliance as an FBI Agent came from hard work. Lots of hard work. It wasn’t intuitive to him. Sometimes she wondered if Raye and her were separated by a chasm. When did their engagement and their relationship lose that special spark? When he first proposed to her, Naomi was so enamored with him. He was so earnest, forghtright, and honest, and she liked that about him. Which she wasn’t. She was keeping a lie, a secret from him—and she felt terrible for it.

“Naomi…” Raye said, still reading his newspaper. “You don’t look so good.”

So he noticed after all, Naomi thought, and her heart became alleviated the tiniest bit.

“I was thinking about what I said…” Raye said. “About you not having to worry about field stuff when you had kids. But you seemed interested in the Kira case and everything…

Naomi held her breath. The gears were turning in Raye’s practical mind.

“So I thought…what if you became an FBI Agent again. That’s what you really want, right?”

“Raye…” Naomi said. Her heart swelled for him, but it also twisted and squeezed at the notion that she was lying to this man. That this entire thing was a farce. That she really was nothing more than a… “I…you’re really too good to me.”

“I just did a lot of thinking, really,” Raye said, before he put down the newspaper and looked towards Naomi. “Naomi? Did I do something wrong? I thought you would be happy when I said I would support you becoming an FBI Agent again.”

Naomi had to wonder. Was this what L was talking about when he said he would re-educate Raye? So it probably wasn’t Raye’s initiative after all…or was it? “Did you discuss things with L?”

“L?” Raye said, before shaking his head. “No dearest, I just thought about it and reflected on it. I’m not as smart as you. I know that. I’m not as smart as L, either. But you know…I work hard for things, and I want to work hard at keeping you.”

Did he know? Was he able to pick up on this after all? She knew Raye wasn’t completely dumb, but sometimes…she had to wonder throughout their strained relationship with one another. Maybe it was all Naomi. There was something wrong with HER, not Raye. She cheated on the man, for God’s sake, and for what? One night or raunchy pleasure with men younger than herself? What for? Was it worth it? Was it worth the price?

Naomi had to get it together. This was not good. She needed to tell Raye. If he was being honest with her, she should be honest with him as well. “Raye. Sweetie. There’s something I have to tell you?”

He looked at her with those pale blue eyes of his, his brow crinkling in confusion. 

“I…” Naomi said, swallowing hard and bursting into tears. “I slept with Mello. And then Matt.”

There, she said it. Was it the wisest decision? Probably not, but Naomi…damn it, she had to be honest. Raye was being earnest and honest with her, and she owed him that much for his sincerity. It may hurt but it was necessary. The silence between them stretched for a long period, that she was sure that she wanted Raye to do something—yell, slap her, throw the dishes, spit in her face, or something.

“I..” Naomi said, her throat knotting. “I’m really sorry, Raye, there’s no excuse for what I did. But when you really thought things through and was honest with me, I figured that I would do the same. I…I don’t deserve you. Nothing I say will salve what I did, or justify my actions. But you know, Raye…I thought I was happy in this relationship, but now…I’m not sure what I want.”

“Like I said,” Raye said slowly. “I work hard for things I want. And I want to keep you, Naomi.”

“Raye, why aren’t you angry?” Naomi said as she finally burst into tears. “This is all my fault, I should’ve been better at communicating, and here, you’re being as honest as ever, so nice and…I don’t really deserve it. I mean, I should’ve discussed if you wanted to have other options or something before doing what I did with Mello and Matt. I mean, I understand there are polyamorous lovers out there too, but to be honest, I should’ve told you, and this is such a breach of trust that—”

“Naomi,” Raye said, as he stood up and hugged her. “You’re overthinking things. I’m more angry at Mello and Matt than you.”

“Raye,” Naomi said. “You should be angry at me. It was not Mello or Matt’s fault. In the end, it was my decision, I went along with it, and…”

“It’s okay…” Raye said, holding her tight against him. 

“If you want, Raye, you can…you can do the same thing,” Naomi said, before she hugged him back and sobbed into his chest. “You can sleep with another woman if you like. Two. If would make things fair.”

“If I were to sleep with another woman or two,” Raye murmured in her hair. “I want you there too. So if you sleep with Mello, Matt, or even L, I want in too.”

“Raye…” Naomi said, before she clasped him tightly. Her reservations melted away. Raye was so honest, a good man. She knew that about him. He was finally showing interest in her again. 

“You know,” Raye said as his eyes crinkled towards her. “You’re beautiful, Naomi. It’s no wonder men can’t keep their hands off you.”

Naomi wrapped her arms around Raye’s neck and kissed him on the lips, lingering kiss as she then parted and began to put coffee in the pot to boil. “I’ll get the coffee brewing, then.”

Raye drew her into a kiss, and Naomi accepted it gracefully.


	6. Chapter 6

Raye deepened the kiss, and Naomi moaned. There was an urgency to his kiss, as his tongue explored the delicate contours of her mouth. Mine, it seemed to say. Naomi returned his kiss just as eagerly, and God, suddenly wondered if she were a nymphomaniac. Having sex with Mello and Matt (which was more than what she bargained for, by the way) awakened a sexual appetite within her that ignited a spark into an inferno for wanting Raye. Naomi was also confused by these emotions as well; she wouldn’t forget the seductive notions that Mello played with her on her motorcycle, and the spark and sizzle the two of them shared with their quips and banter. Yet…here was Raye, tenderly loving her, as he carried her into the master bedroom and placed her on the bed. He peeled off her leather jacket and started to massage her generous breasts underneath her shirt. The lacy bra that he gave her suited her rounded cups well. Raye was always a breasts man. He massaged and kneaded her breasts, before he lifted off her shirt completely and unstrapped her bra with a tenderness that made Naomi’s heart ache. 

He worked her nipple with his fingers so that it stiffened and blossomed underneath his skillful ministrations. Since when did Raye become so good? Raye then dipped his head between the cleft of her breasts and kissed there, before he slowly licked around the aureole of her nipple. God, this simple act dampened her panties. She wondered if, for some perverse reason—what Mello said was right. That the intervention with the Wammy Boys was what was needed to reignite the spark in their relationship. Of course, Naomi clasped both of her hands within his as he continued to suckle, nip, and tease her.

Raye sucked at her collar bone, and his pale blue eyes stared at her while he did so. Naomi thought it was those pale blue eyes that arrested her when they first met. It was a deep, instinctual, primordial urge to explore every inch of his slender body. He started to undress the rest of her, slipping off her form-fitting jeans that accentuated her shapely buttocks, before finally pushing her panties aside to her finger her. He already felt her soaked essence against his finger after his skillful teasing wit his tongue and God, yes. As perverse as this sounded, Mello actually made their relationship stronger. He made her realize that she valued Raye, and that he valued her. She suspected this was the mechanisms of a greater plan than most normal people wouldn’t conceive, though Naomi could make a certain guess and speculations. 

Then suddenly, a realization overcame her. She parted away from Raye and Raye looked up at her, confused.

“Raye, I’m going to take care of something real quick, before she kissed him tenderly on the lips. “I have a feeling someone is in the house.”

“Should I get my gun?” Raye said, before Naomi shook her head.

“I’ll handle it. I promise.”

Then Naomi took a few deep breaths, before she opened the master bedroom clset and kicked the wall as the house shuddered. Inside was L himself.

“Hello, Naomi,” L said as casually as could be. “Sharp investigative skills as always.”

“What are you doing in our closet??” Naomi said in frustration, before she suddenly realized something. “Wait? Were you hiding in here this entire time?”

“Set your qualms aside, Misora-san. I’m not going to be an active participant. Merely here to observe.”

“Am I bugged?” Naomi said, while L chewed on his thumb in an endearingly infantile kind of way. “It was in the pot of coffee, wasn’t it? But wait, when I was at Matt and Mello’s, you were…”

“As I said, I’m here as an observer, not a participant.”

“Do you realize how…exceptionally creepy that is?”

Raye looked towards L, seeming astonished that the great detective was in their closet of all places.

“This is L?” Raye said, before Naomi nodded. Raye sat down on the edge of the bed and started to “I’ve admired you, L, but I have the same question as Naomi—what are you doing in our closet?”

“An astute question, Raye Penber, why indeed?”

Raye frowned. “Hey, don’t answer my questions with more questions.”

“Mello and Matt are listening in too, aren’t they?” Naomi said, and L nodded.

“Ah, can’t hide anything from Misora-san,” L said, before he chided her gently. “Though Naomi-san, you were a little sloppy. You would’ve noticed me sooner if you weren’t so emotionally distraught.”

Naomi started to tug at the roots of her hair. “Do I get absolutely no privacy whatsoever?”

“We were merely here to observe Raye Penber and his reactions to you,” L said. “That is all. Actually, he has met our expectations. So, Mister Raye Penber, congratulations. You’re a suitable candidate for Naomi-san.”

Raye frowned. “That was in doubt before?”

“As a matter of fact, yes,” L said.

Raye slumped his shoulders. 

“So was this all an elaborate scheme…that you made Naomi a participant of?”

“Mm…” L intoned. “Yes and no.”

“Talking in riddles, I see,” Raye said.

“Actually, Mister Penber, you were being tested for something important. You’ve met our qualifications. So there’s no need to be uneasy. The hard part is over.”

“Is this…”

“A marriage intervention?” Naomi guessed.

“You are correct, Naomi-san. The Wammy Boys intervention team were concerned about you giving up a promising carer to settle down. We wondered if it was what you truly wanted.”

“I have to admit,” Naomi said. “I was going to miss my former lifestyle and all. But now I might not be entirely opposed to the idea of…of being a wife and having children.”

“Naomi…” Raye said as he put an arm around her shoulder. “Don’t feel pressured to do so if you don’t want to.”

“Anyway,” L said. “The Wammy Boy Specialists would support your decision, whether you would become an FBI Agent again, be a mother, or mayhaps. Both.”

Naomi raised a brow. “Both? I can have my cake and eat it too?”

“Why do you think the Wammy Boy Specialists are here?” L said patiently, and Naomi just facepalmed.

“Oh God, what is even going on even more,” Naomi said in frustration. 

“We can also train the both of you in the art of marriage,” L said.

“I think you all have this compelling need to watch the soap opera of my sex life,” Naomi said.

L smiled a bit.

“Misora-san, as much as we find your sex life compelling, we are also serious when it comes to marriage training.”

“Can…you really train for marriage though? I think this is just an excuse to monitor me every time I’m doing something with Raye.”

“Come now Misora-san, we Wammy boys enjoy a mental orgasm as much as the thrilling escapades of Naomi’s sex life.”

“Couldn’t you watch porn for all the satisfaction it would give you?”

“Misora-san is a special case.”

“What do you mean I’m a special case?”

L then got up from the closet and stole Naomi’s cup of coffee that was by the bedstand. “I’ll be taking that, if you don’t mind. Though oh…needs more sugar…”

“L!” Naomi said, before L chided her gently.

“If you want information, then it will cost you,” L said. “But that would make me an active participant rather than an observer.”

“Well,” Raye said slowly. “I know I said that if Naomi were to have sex with Matt, Mello, or even you, L, then I wanted in too. But this soon?”

“Think of it as initiation,” L encouraged Raye. “Anyway, Penber-san…I would say that your performance has improved. But it could be better.”

Raye suddenly looked nervous and shy. “We’re gauging my sex performance now?”

“Have no fear, Raye Penber,” L said. “I can be gentle and amorous.”

“Uh, give me some mental space to prepare,” Raye said, before he swallowed a bit. “Okay. What do you want me to do?”

“Do you have any chocolate syrup and whipped cream?” L suggested. “I’ll lather you both up in them and have you for my breakfast, lunch, and dinner.”

“L…are you…into that?” Raye asked, and L chewed on his thumb and looked at Penber meaningfully.

“I was a passive observer all this time, Penber-san. I know what you and Naomi did with one another. You one time had Naomi dress up as a dominatrix and then spank—”

“You said there are other people listening in?” Raye said. “Can I have a word with them?”

“Mello says that you’re for a straight-laced man, you have some kinky fetishes, Mister Raye Penber. Matt also says that he found your Internet history and that you looked up something very interesting—”

“That’s enough, thank you!” Raye said, as he nervously started to sweat.

Naomi then wrapped her arms around Raye’s neck and said. “Raye, if you wanted to spice up our sex life, why didn’t you say so?”

“Well…” Raye said, before he looked to L, then Naomi. “I think that…I might be bi.”

“And there it is,” L said, clapping his hands together once. “Penber-san, it’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Not at all,” Naomi said as she kissed Raye on the lips. I might’ve kissed and slept with some girls in college, actually.”

“Did you not tell me because you wanted to keep your mystique, Naomi?” Raye asked.

Naomi laughed a bit.

“A girl has got to keep some secrets, right?”

“And there you have it,” L said. “However…I’m still up for the proposal of whipped cream and chocolate syrup.”

“If…you think it’s necessary,” Raye said slowly.

L gave Raye a meaningful look. “What? Backing down on your word that you wanted in too if Naomi were to indulge in carnal pleasures with either Mello, Matt, or I?’

Ryae shook his head. “No. But why whipped cream and chocolate syrup?”

“Do you not like the indulgences of sweets?”

“Well, it’s okay, I guess.”

“Mister Raye Penber, what you need to understand is this. After having put your under observation, you need some way to spice up your sex life, hm?”

“I’ll get it,” Raye said in defeat, before he disappeared to the kitchen and temporarily left Naomi and L alone with one another.

“So…L…”

“Yes, Naomi-san?”

“How long have you been camping out in the closet?”

“Do you really think that I would spend all my time cramped in that closet just to observe you, Naomi-san?”

“Well…”

“Naomi-san, there is something important we need to discuss,” L said. “But that’s after this marriage counseling session.”

“DId I ever ask for marriage counseling?” Naomi said, before she let out a groan. “Oh God, this is too much.”

“I got what you asked for,” Raye said as he handed L the whipped cream canister and chocolate syrup bottle.

“Good, now strip.”

“Er, not that I’m objecting or anything, but having the greatest Detective in the world observing my sex life is…”

“Just do it.”

Ryae took off his trenhcoat, then took off his tie, unknotting it and letting it drape to the floor. L watched him the entire time, nibbling on his thumb while Naomi found watching Raye and finding herself fall in love with him again. It wasn’t just his appealing looks (though they didn’t hurt, it had to be the blue eyes, she figured) but it was also his forthrightness and honesty and loyalty that made him so appealing. 

“Now the next part will really test you,” L said. “Are you prepared?”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
“Well, I suppose I said that I’m willing to do anything,” Raye said.

“Good. Now, Naomi-san, if you would please—get the whipped cream and chocolate syrup and lather it generously across Mister Raye Penber’s delectable body.”

“It seems like we share the same taste in men, L,” Naomi said.

“Mm, you could’ve done worse, Naomi-san,” L said as Naomi started to drench Raye in whipped cream and chocolate syrup. “Do a generous application and spread it evenly across his body. And then I shall help myself.”

“Naomi…” Raye said.

“Yes Raye?” Naomi said.

“Am I the submissive one in this threesome.”

“Yes, Raye,” L said as he took a bit of whipped cream off of Raye’s body and started to taste it thoughtfully. “You are, in essence, my bitch. If I say I want you to deliver me a cup of coffee, you get it. If I say that I want you to lather yourself in chocolate syrup and whipped cream, you will do so. If I tell you to suck my cock like it’s a lollipop—you get the big picture?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Now then, Mister Raye Penber—you will be eaten. And you will enjoy it.”

L started his work on Raye Penber. Naomi watched the two men in fascination, and noted that L was very dextrous with his fingers and tongue. He greedily helped himself to Raye and the chocolate syrup and whipped cream on his body, consuming the sweetened condiments with obvious relish. Raye let out a groan as L’s tongue swiped and flicked across his nipples, abs, and dangerously near his nether region where he was getting erect. Though L was tauntingly saving that area for last—and Raye pleadingly looked at Naomi while the great detective continued his work. Naomi gave him a shrug and smiled towards him.

“There’s nothing to worry about, Raye,” Naomi reassured him. “Just relax and let yourself enjoy the moment.”

“Mister Penber is very tense,” L said. “Is he not enjoying himself?”

“That’s not it,” Raye said, before he frowned a little. “I’m just wondering…if Naomi and I were to have kids…”

“That will come in due time, Mister Penber,” L said he kissed Raye’s hip and started to lick at the chocolate syrup and whipped cream there. 

“Well, I’m worried about setting a good example,” Raye said. “You know, my father…”

“Let’s not talk about your father,” Naomi said, frowning a little and a little put out that Raye could be a downer about certain things.

“I know you don’t like him, Naomi, but…he expected me to marry a woman, have a couple of kids, and be in a monogamous relationship.”

“Mister Penber,” L said as he started to suckle at the tip of Raye’s cock, which elicited a shiver and a moan from the man. “As your superior and boss, I suggest that you work out any familial issues that you may have. Or, considering that you’re a grown adult man, you can make your own decisions and perhaps cut off ties with your father if he is causing you grief.”

Raye relaxed a little as L’s head bobbed up and down along his length. “Mm…you know…you’re really good at this…Damn.”

While L sucked and licked and savored Raye, Naomi held hands with Raye while he was trying out this threesome of sorts. 

After L finished sucking Raye off, just when he was about to come, L looked satisfied with Raye following his instructions to a T. “Now, Misora-san, you time for this has come in. Now, straddle Raye and assert your dominance over him.”

“Nnngh, L,” Raye said in a panting breath.

“Now, Mister Penber, you can’t come yet,” L said while nibbling his thumb. And Naomi-san, don’t finish him off just yet.”

“N-Naomi…” Raye said in a strained voice, close to his limits. “You guys…”

“Mister Penber,” L said. “Do you understand what it’s like when your partner dangles something out of your reach?”

“I…I yah…I understand, L. I was…very wrong, with what I said to…to Naomi.”

“Do you understand why she might’ve turned to another man’s affections other than just your own, then?”

“Yes…Oh oh God, I was wrong, what more…do you want me to say? Please, Naomi!”

Namoi felt a strange thrill of power over Raye right now, and L was providing this opportunity towards her. NOrmally, Naomi went with whatever Raye wished, but now he was giving her a choice to decide for herself what she should do. She leaned forward to brush a few strands out of Raye’s forehead, before whispering. “Do you perhaps, enjoy this, Raye?”

“Nnnnngh, Raye groaned. “N…Naomi…”

“Despite his frustration, he’s enjoying it very much,” L said while nibbling his thumb.

“If you’re a good boy, Raye,” Naomi said as she tickled her lips against his ear. Precum started to dribble from his cock’s tip. And Naomi took his tie and wrapped it around his neck and drew into a powerful kiss. This was the first time that she exerted dominance over Raye, as she normally went along with what he wished, even though she had her own internal compass and guiadance, because she wanted to please him. But ever since L introduced this, Naomi felt strangely powerful, just like when she mounted on her motorcycle and felt the world rush past her while she was riding. “I will satisfy you. But if you do something that displeases me, then I’m afraid I won’t give you what you want.”

“U-Understood, Naomi. Just…God, help me.”

“Okay. So what would you say if I wanted to go back to the FBI?”

“That’s…that’s great, Naomi. I will support you, no matter…what..”

“If I wanted you to play house husband instead of me being the housewife, what would you say?”

“I’ll do what it takes to please you…Naomi.”

THen…before you can come, you have to…please me first.”

“Just…I’ll do anything, just please. Naomi.”

Naomi adjusted herself so that her crotch was resting upon Raye’s face, and Raye immediately understood what that meant. He went to work.

“Yes, Mister Raye Penber,” L said encouragingly “Work hard for your reward.”

Raye continued to work his tonuge against Naomi’s crotch, licking and dipping and ladling his tongue inside her until his jaws ached while on the verge of the utmost frustration, but he needed to please Naomi and he knew the situation he was in. Naomi let out a sigh and made herself comfortable on Raye, who was trying his hardest to pleasure her. L watched in fascination, as though gauging Raye’s performance and murmuring some encouragements and a simple, “Don’t stop until you’ve given her what she needs.”

An orgasm coursed throughout Naomi’s body as she let out a breathy moan. She stood up again to adjust and reposition herself so that her vagina was poised at the very tip of Raye’s erect cock. She slid easily onto him, and she could feel Raye’s cock pulse like a second heartbeat inside of her. Naomi rode him until he came at the height of orgasmic pleasure.

“God. Fuck,” Raye said. “I love you Naomi.”

“The Wammy Boy’s intervention has worked,” L said with asmile, before he got up and stretched his limbs. “Anyway, don’t be late for your appointment. We will meet again.”

L then left, leaving Naomi cuddled up against her fiance on the floor. In the afterglow of sex, they held hands and stared up at the ceiling, thinking of everything that happened thus far.

“You know,” Naomi said. “That was wonderful.”

“God, I’m still…” Raye said as he lifted Naomi up bridal style in his arms and rested her on the bed gently. Naomi wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him into another kiss. Now that L left, it was just the two of them.


End file.
